gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of Sunfist
The Guardians of Sunfist is a brand new society in GemStone IV. The society offers something not ever seen in the game currently. :''See also:The Guardians of Sunfist Guide! __TOC__ Joining To join, find one of the many recruiters and have them initiate their speech by waiting around in the room they are in. Eventually, they will direct you to Zul Logoth where you much make the trek to join! There is at least one recruiter per town. The History The history is broken into two parts. The history of how the Guardians came to be and the history and facts of the Grimswarm threats acrosss Elanthia. The Narrative History of the Guardians of Sunfist The story of the Guardians of Sunfist, like so many in Elanthia, began several thousands of years ago. Deep beneath the earth, it began far from the sight of elves and men, in a war fought over generations. Orc and dwarf struggled for control of the vast underground and the nearly limitless riches it possessed in a conflict that lasted nearly ten thousand years. Out of this epic war a hero emerged, the dwarf Overking Khazi Khazar, founder of the dwarven empire and builder of the legendary city of Kalaza. Greatness rarely walks alone, however, and by his side stood his closest friend and most able general, Angustan Ghesta. The facts of Angustan Ghesta's youth have been lost, overshadowed by the many myths and hearth-tales surrounding his legend. It is known that Ghesta rose quickly within the ranks of the dwarf armies, due to skill and the violent attrition of the devastating Orc Wars. Not content with the static fighting techniques developed thousands of years earlier, Ghesta developed a new method of combat, taking advantage of the battlefield's natural terrain of mountains and tunnels. His men, trained in this new style of war, wrought devastating defeats upon the orcs and by virtue of his success, Ghesta came to the attention of the rising dwarf king Khazar, and a lifelong friendship was formed. To Ghesta, Khazar gave the finest of his soldiers to train in the new style of warfare, and thus the storied First Legion of Khazar was born. The legion embodied the finest of dwarven warfare and was given the mission of protecting Khazar, and later, the line of dwarf Overkings. For thousands of years, the First Legion performed its duty, its members constituting the finest of the dwarven race. Under its banner the greatest threats were driven away from the tunnels and undergrounds of the dwarves. So great was the victory, that amongst the orcs and mountain giants, the Legion's emblem was identified with death. Some have gone so far to claim that the word for death in the orc tongue in this present era evolved from the name of the First Legion in the old orcish. It was of no surprise then, that when the darkness of Despana fell across Elanthia, and the tragedy of ShadowGuard burned the elven soul, that the Overking Gerfroth Khazar selected a great number of the First Legion of Khazar to go forth in battle to answer the plea of help from the East. There was much courage at the Battle of Maelshyve, but also much sorrow, as even the finest warriors are mortal. Only a quarter of those who had left the underground realm returned, and the songs sung in memoriam for the fallen were soon forgotten in the tragedy that befell the dwarves after Maelshyve. The Red Rot swept through the city of Kalaza and killed far more dwarves than any dark army might aspire, including Gerfroth Khazar. For thousands of years, the First Legion of Khazar had protected the line of Overkings, but with the death of Gerfroth, the line was broken, and Kalaza was sealed, a tomb to her people and to the Overkings. Without home or duty, the First Legion dissolved, its surviving members dispersing to those places thought free of Despana's Revenge. The largest number of the surviving members belonged to the Toktrog Clan, those dwarves who, led by some innate desire to travel, had often been the natural scouts of the First Legion. As time passed and old ways were lost, only the Toktrog Clan retained the knowledge and fighting techniques of Angustan Ghesta and his First Legion of Khazar. Over the next several centuries, the Toktrogs coupled their magical curiosity and aptitude with their battle-lore and knowledge. Other clans oft held the Toktrog in awe, not realizing that their seemingly miraculous abilities as scouts came in part due to the use of dwarven knowledge other clans had allowed to be forgotten. For under the Toktrog eye, few paths were hidden, and nary an enemy camp left undiscovered. Had the Toktrog Clan been selfish or untowardly protective of their secrets, the present era would have been a different reality, one of more pain and death. However, the Toktrog were of better quality. It was the autumn of the Sunfist Compact when the legacy of Angustan Ghesta and the First Legion once again began to be taught on a wider scale. In an unprecedented move for dwarves, born from a newfound alliance and trust, the Toktrog shared Ghesta's legacy not just with other dwarves, but with the giantmen as well. Word spread quickly amongst the soldiers of the two races, and increasingly, warriors of the giantmen and the dwarves sought out the practitioners of the First Legion's art for training. So great were their numbers that the dwarves and their giantman allies decided to once again establish the First Legion of Khazar under a new name and banner, the Guardians of Sunfist. This new society of giantman and dwarf flourished, but on a limited scale. For as much as the techniques of the Guardians of Sunfist attracted warriors of the two races, those who taught it belonged to nomadic clans and to find them and the society required extensive traveling. As a result, the powerful lessons of the Guardians were often restricted to those who shared the nomadic life. However, the fate of the society was not to be of limited reach, for Elanthia changes as monumental events strike our world, as they did in eons past. And change came yet again in the fifty-first century with the return of a forgotten nightmare and G'bruk. In 5103, nary a realm of Elanthia was without crisis. In the west, deadly morphing creatures plagued the human empire and struck terror in the halfling populations of the north. In the east, the elves were beset by undead terrors and a war that threatened the very balance of life and death. And in the middle of this ever-tightening vise, the dwarves suffered from the rediscovery of a nightmare long thought relegated to unspoken history, the Red Rot. As the disease spread through the dwarven populations, yet another threat beset the people of the Underground. Trolls, in the throes of a mass eastwardly migration, trekked in enormous numbers through the dwarven mountains under the blue comet and spiritual banner of G'bruk. It was in this time of crises, the Guardians of Sunfist decided to establish a permanent base of operations, a place to train all dwarves and giantmen, regardless of clan or lifestyle. The great dwarven hub of Zul Logoth was selected as the site of the base, perfect in its location in the center of the DragonSpine and as a defensive shield against any foe. Like many great tales, the crisis that had so consumed Elanthia, which had spurred the Guardians to place themselves in Zul Logoth, were ended not by the actions of many, but that of a few. Before the training of thousands of dwarves and giantmen was complete, the time of strife had mercifully passed. In the process, the Guardians of Sunfist had been changed. From the nomadic society formed in the dawn of Sunfist, the Guardians of Sunfist had risen as the modern protectors not just of dwarves, but of all peoples, and thus, they opened their doors, their knowledge, and their lore to all. Begun with a singular dwarf, companion to a legendary king, revitalized on an autumn hill, and re-envisioned during Elanthia's time of greatest need, the Guardians of Sunfist now carry on their training, open to all to learn, for all to protect. The History as Told by the Superintendents Icemule Trace Vindar says, "I am continually amazed by what these halflings can accomplish. They have built a strong and prosperous town under conditions that even a dwarf might find too harsh. I have no shortage of local volunteers who seek to defend their town purely out of a strong sense of duty to their community and to their friends. It is really quite commendable and somewhat inspiring." Vindar continues, "Giants predominate amongst the tribes of the Grimswarm that have claimed lands and settled in the local area. There are some orc and troll tribes in the area, but they tend to stick to the more southerly areas. The giants range freely across the entire length of our patrol area, from the glacier in the south right up to the Top of the World." Vindar continues, "This is a dangerous area to patrol, and we lose as many men to the weather as we do to the Grimswarm. In fact, we've had to dramatically scale back regular patrols to the Sleeping Lady Mountains and beyond. We were simply suffering too many fruitless casualties to continue with them." Vindar concludes, "As a result, we fear that the giants will be able to join easily with their native brethren to the north, fortify their already strong natural defenses, and thus be able to raid the town with impunity. We are in for a long and tough struggle, though I do believe that the halflings and their allies will be able to triumph in the end." River's Rest Meaha says, "Though technically part of the Turamzzyrian Empire, River's Rest has generally been ignored by the imperial government and left to its own devices. It is far away from the borderlands and the cities of the important baronies, and is mostly home to smugglers and other shady characters. Recruits are few and far between here, with many losing interest in joining us once they learn that there is no pay. Generally speaking however, the local populace tends to leave the Grimswarm alone, and the Grimswarm tends to do the same." Meaha continues, "In fact, the krolvin pirates that frequent the area don't take much of a liking to the Grimswarm edging onto their turf. There are frequent battles between the two groups. Some of the locals even think that with the krolvin and the Grimswarm at each other's throats, life here has even gotten a little bit easier. One of these days though, one side will finally triumph and make up for lost time in making the rest of the local inhabitants suffer." Meaha continues, "Jungle and marshland dominate the surrounding areas, in which trolls are as common as rats. While there are some orcs, giants rarely venture this far south. We have actually never encountered a settled tribe of them in the area that we patrol. The number of trolls we encounter more than make up for them, however. I definitely wouldn't suggest venturing into the surrounding areas without a fire-flaring weapon or fire magic." Meaha concludes, "Overall, we are in a precarious situation here. The conflict between the krolvin and the Grimswarm has kept the town relatively untouched by the Grimswarm. There are raids now and then, but things are generally as they were before the Grimswarm arrived. I believe that this has lulled the locals into potentially disastrous false sense of security. For when the victor is eventually decided amongst the krolvin and the Grimswarm, the town will be woefully unprepared for what will inevitably follow." Solhaven Taryn says, "As part of the Turamzzyrian Empire, Vornavis can call on powerful aid, should the Grimswarm ever try to overrun the city again. It is only through the power of their mysterious shrouding magic that the local tribes of the Grimswarm have not been utterly destroyed by the imperial army. Many of my recruits are local farmers and merchants who have seen their livelihoods destroyed by the savage raiders of the Grimswarm. They may not have the most experience in combat, but they come to defend what they have left and take revenge for what they have lost. It will take much training to turn them into an effective combat force, but I believe that it can be done." Taryn continues, "The area surrounding this town is often marshy and humid, which most giants dislike and avoid whenever possible. As a result, we rarely encounter them in our patrols and believe that no tribes of them have settled upon our lands. Orcs and trolls are less discerning however, and we encounter them often." Taryn continues, "Prior to the Grimswarm's arrival, the armies of the competing imperial barons generally kept the native savage tribes well in line and under control. As a result, the Grimswarm has relatively few native allies of note, beyond a small tribe of cyclops to the west of here. Unfortunately, it also means that there are wide open areas on which the Grimswarm can settle with little resistance beyond what we can muster." Taryn concludes, "In all, I think our position is impregnable but our ability to project force is lacking. The imperial forces that protect Vornavis have been hardened in their long wars with Jantalar and are able to repulse any attack upon the city itself. However, our task in rooting out the enemy from our lands is hindered by my lack of experienced recruits. I have no doubt that they will eventually make a fine army, but that will take many years. During that period, the Grimswarm will have plenty of time to entrench themselves and grow strong in their own right." Ta'Illistim Faylanna says, "Ta'Illistim is city of learning, with many scholars and other learned folk amongst its population. While it does count many great magicians and artificers among its populace, it is perhaps least martial of all the nations of the Elves. Unfortunately, its location at the base of the DragonSpine means that it has borne most of the brunt of the Grimswarm's offensive. While it does possess an adequate enough army for defending its walls, most of the surrounding countryside is in the Grimswarm's possession." Faylanna snorts and says, "Even so, recruitment has been a slow and difficult process here. Elven attitudes to us 'lesser' races being what they are means that we are often looked down upon, even as we give our lives to defend their territory. Morale among those that we do manage to recruit is often low, and we suffer a relatively high rate of attrition simply from resignations or transfers to more appreciative areas. Among the government officials, I often get the impression that our presence is barely tolerated here. If one our squads gets into trouble during a mission, I don't count on the local guards to lift one finger to help." Faylanna continues, "That being said, there is a relatively large foreign adventuring population here in Ta'Illistim. Many use this city as their base to plunder the ruins of Old Ta'Faendryl, and they quite skilled and powerful combatants indeed. Many of these individuals are quite capable of destroying an entire Grimswarm warcamp all on their own. It is mostly by the graces of these adventurers that our entire operation here does not fall completely apart, as we are beset by trolls, orcs, and giants from all directions." Faylanna concludes, "In all, we face great difficulties from both the Grimswarm and our local 'allies'. If we had not sworn an oath to protect these elves, I would almost certainly recommend that we leave them to their own devices against the Grimswarm. Still, an oath is an oath, and I would sooner die than break mine. Our struggle against the Grimswarm will be long and hard here, and will be largely determined by the efforts of those who have no real stake in whether the elves live or die." Ta'Vaalor Draelox says, "On the surface, Ta'Vaalor would seem like the worst place in the world for our society to have an outpost. The elves here are well known across Elanthia for their utter intolerance of the 'lesser' races and their belief that they are superior even to their elven brethren. While this is certainly true, they are also soldiers of the highest discipline and ability." Draelox continues, "They respect strength and duty, and the fact that we have sworn ourselves to eternal battle with the Grimswarm has not gone unnoticed. They expect much of us, and we have delivered much to them. In the heat of battle, a Vaalor elf by my side is as worthy an ally as any dwarf or giantman that I have had the pleasure of fighting alongside. I believe that we have proven our worth to them many times over and that, while they would never admit it, they value our presence here." Draelox concludes, "There is certainly much to be done here. While giants are uncommon this far south, orcs and trolls regularly raid the surrounding countryside. Recruitment is brisk and our volunteers are of the highest quality. With the ungrudging aid of the Vaalor army, I have no doubt that we shall eventually knock out the footholds that the Grimswarm has established here." Teras Isle Oxanna says, "Teras Isle has always been a remote outpost that few have cared about. Why some tribes of the Grimswarm chose to cross the seas to seek a homeland on this rock is something that I find most baffling. Why bother? The active volcano makes living here worse than the DragonSpine warrens that they formerly inhabited and it comes complete with able dwarven defenders, just like home. Perhaps that is why they came here? To experience something new, but also with some of the familiar 'comforts' of home?" Oxanna says, "At any rate, given the hostility of the island itself and its sheer distance from the DragonSpine, the Grimswarm has not really been much of a threat to the local populace. There's been some raiding here and there, but it seems that the Grimswarm spends as much of its time fighting the hostile environment and local fauna as it does us." Oxanna concludes, "Overall, we have a relatively equal mixture of trolls, orcs, and giants wandering about here, but have the situation well under control. Even without our presence, I'm sure that the locals could do just fine keeping the Grimswarm at bay." Wehnimer's Landing Marl says, "Wehnimer's Landing has always had trouble with all sorts of savages, what with being a frontier town and all. The advent of the Grimswarm has increased the problem somewhat, but the people here are used to the hardship of constant raiding and outright invasion. They're tough, hardy, and have plenty of adventure seekers around to help keep the problem in check." Marl continues, "My main concern is the sheer opportunism of many of my recruits. Adventurers are brave and often useful, but I often get the feeling that once they've learned all they can from me, they'll abandon or ignore their duties to us. Such is the mentality of those who fight for their own gain, rather than to preserve their homes and way of life." Marl sighs and continues, "Wehnimer's Landing has the perfect mix of terrain and climate that all the main races of the Grimswarm find attractive. As such, we have a fairly even distribution of trolls, orcs, and giants. The Grimswarm also finds many allies among the native savages: minotaurs, kiramon, ogres, creatures of earth and stone are all present here. Fortunately, years of raids by adventurers have left many of the native humanoid tribes relatively weak, though the more elemental creatures still tend be quite powerful." Marl concludes, "Overall, we face a very diverse range of threats but also possess a similarly diverse pool of recruits in which to face those threats. That being said, the commitment of those recruits is open to question and we lack the fallback position of having a strong central government, should our recruits desert us in a time of need. We are currently doing fine, but that could change very rapidly indeed." Zul Logoth Zarak says, "We have been fighting the trolls and orcs of the mountains for as long as our people can remember. The dwarven clans here are quite capable of defending their caverns against the scattered tribes of the Grimswarm that remain in the DragonSpine, as they have done since time immemorial. With our aid, we believe that they would even be able to repel mass migration of trolls through their territory, should that ever again be attempted." Zarak says, "As such, our main purpose here is supervising the training and coordination of efforts between our now numerous outposts in the human and elven lands. We do provide favors to the local defenders by occasionally raiding the nearby Grutik tribes and culling some of the undead or non-sentient beasts that inhabit the nearby caverns, but that is mostly just to keep our trainees occupied." Zarak concludes, "The real war against the Grimswarm is now being fought outside of our borders, Member. It is now our honor-bound duty to aid all the civilized races of Elanthia in their struggles against our ancient foes. It is a duty that we take most seriously." Locations The Guardians of Sunfist are located all across Elanthia, with an outpost in every realm but Pinefar. Headquarters The headquarters is where you'll go for induction, steps 5, 10, 15 and 20. From the Bawdy Bard Inn: sw se e s s e ne ne ne nw go arch n nw w ne n go portcullis Outposts *Icemule Trace - (Outside town) From South Gate: e e e e ne go path *River's Rest - (Grassland Path) - From drawbridge: e ne e s sw s sw e se go gate *Solhaven - (the Outlands) - From Hangman's Bridge: East until you can't anymore, ne e e go building *Sylvarraend/Ta'Illistim - (Sylvarraend, Foehn Var) - next to the herb shop *Ta'Vaalor - (Fearling Pass) - From Amaranth Gate: nw nw go bridge nw nw n nw n nw go crev n n nw nw n go trail u u *Teras Isle - (Basalt Flats) - From gate: n n nw go road w w go road nw ne ne w ne ne ne go bridge sw go tunnel *Wehnimer's Landing - (Lower Dragonsclaw) From North Gate: sw s w sw sw s w w u sw nw go trail u SEARCH go cleft u go bridge w Creatures There are two types of creatures that are targeted by the Guardians of Sunfist. The first bring Grimswarm and the second being their hated enemies. Grimswarm themselves are some of the strongest creatures in the game and can come in hybrid classes that mix several profession abilities. Category:Guardians of Sunfist